Augmentations
Augmented individuals require 1 Neuropozyne per day to avoid long-term side effects ending in the rejection of the augmentation. Unless given shock protection, all augmentations shut down for 5 seconds after you have been hit by a shock attack. 'ARM SLOTS ' Combat Limb (Arm): '''This limb can’t be poisoned or infected. It also provides 1 armour and space for either a small hidden device *or* a hidden blade *or* handgun (your choice). This device can't be found on a casual search. Only an Engineer working with someone who has Investigator (or has Investigator themselves) can locate it. '''Death Grip: '''You won’t drop a weapon even if this limb is hit with a successful Vital Strike or if you fall unconscious. '''Work Kit: You have a tool kit, locksmith kit or surgical kit embedded within your augmentation which can’t be removed from you. This saves you time when repairing gear. 'EAR SLOTS ' Internal Radio: You can have a walkie talkie that represents an in-game cochlear implant -- hide the phys-rep within your outfit. Recording Ear: 'You can record auditory sounds around you for later playback. 'EYE SLOTS Auto-Targeting Eye: 'When you fall to dead or dying you will continue firing your gun at either the previous target or nearest target until your gun is empty. Requires an arm augmentation. You can tag people as friendlies and therefore not shoot them with your Auto-Targeting Eye. '''Recording Eye: '''The past ten minutes of your experiences are recorded. It will cease to record 1 minute after your death. 'CHEST SLOTS ' '''Concealment Slot: '''You can hide a small device no bigger than a fist in a thigh or chest cavity that can’t be found on a casual search. '''Chest Plate: '''You can survive on your own filtered breath for up to 10 minute per filter in areas where there is some oxygen available. You get one free filter per session. You also gain +1 armour from the chest plate. '''Serum Auto-Injector: '''This will automatically release 1 dose of a drug into your bloodstream when a certain condition is met. 'HAND SLOTS ' '''Biometric Reader: '''You can get readings on a person’s pulse, temperature and blood pressure using your hand augmentation. This can occasionally prove useful in rapidly diagnosing another's ailments (i.e. if someone is currently experiencing a heart attack). '''Injector: '''You can painlessly inject someone with a chemical by placing a hand on their body. You may load up to two doses into this augmentation. '''Light: '''This flashlight runs off energy generated by your own body heat and motion. 'HEAD SLOTS ' '''Combat Stims: '''You have a neural aug that affects your hormones. When activated you become highly aggressive, gain 2 health points, feel no pain, suffer no ill effects from Vital Strikes and can act normally while Walking Wounded. You also can’t use non-violent skills due to difficulty concentrating. When you deactivate your combat stims, you lose 2 health points. This doesn’t stack with Beserker. '''Internal Psi Rig: '''This connection provides a direct neural uplink to a number of machines. This effectively functions as a psi-rig. 'LEG SLOTS Combat Limb (Leg): '''This limb can’t be poisoned or infected. You can coup de grace the dying with a foot stomp. You can hide a small device in a thigh compartment that can’t be found on a casual search. Only an Engineer working with someone who has Investigator (or has Investigator themselves) can locate it. '''Walking Boots: So long as you have two legs augmented, you can walk unsupported while walking wounded or while conscious Alternatively if you health by 2 points (even over the health cap), and have an eye augmentation, you can jog, run or jump while unconscious or dying and head to a listed location. You will be given a free base eye augmentation to allow your boots to identify where to go. 'ANY SLOTS ' Shock Protection: Shock protection must be applied to each augmentation individually. It allows the augmented person to ignore the effects of the shock effect to any augmentation improved with Shock Protection. Category:Items